papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 (PM)
Chapter 2: The Mystery of Dry, Dry Ruins Strategies for Chapter 2 vary majorly for almost every category. Important aspects include acquiring the Speedy Spin badge, collecting Wakka's Bumps, and obtaining the partner Parakarry. Several glitches and sequence breaks are used in the chapter, especially for categories that complete the Dry Dry Ruins portion of the chapter. Basic Tricks and Movement Strategies Speedy Spin Speedy Spin is a badge obtained in the badge shop that allows Mario to move significantly faster in the overworld. Speedy Spin if purchased from Rowf's badge shop in Toad Town for 50 coins, and costs 1 BP to use. Speedy Spin is imperative for optimal movement throughout the game, and should be purchased as soon as possible. The Any% and Any% no wrong warp categories will purchase this after obtaining Parakarry, while other categories will purchase this after leaving Chapter 1. There is RNG involved with Speedy Spin appearing at the badge shop, and if Speedy Spin is not available when Mario arrives, he will need to move two loading zones away to alter the badge shop's inventory. * See Speedy Spin RNG "tutorial" by AisforAndis * See main article: Spinning Avoiding Encounters in Chapter 2 Avoiding encounters is important to ensure you are going through the game as fast as possible. Compared to other chapters, Chapter 2 has some of the easiest encounters to avoid in the game. The following tutorials SOON display optimal movement strategies for avoiding encounters in Chapter 2: * Mount Rugged (with Speedy Spin) * Mount Rugged (without Speedy Spin) * Dry Dry Desert * Dry Dry Ruins Avoiding Buzzar If Mario attempts to pass Buzzar, Buzzar will stop Mario and ask him to identify himself. It is important to select the second option (Luigi) so that Mario avoids an optional boss battle with Buzzar. The Buzzar cutscene can be skipped entirely when traveling from Mount Rugged to Dry Dry Desert, as noted in Buzzar Skip. Avoiding Heart Drops in Dry Dry Ruins soon Peach Cutscene "Quick Cycle" For categories that complete the post Chapter 2 Peach cutscene, a series of quick movements in the library will allow for a "quick cycle", where the guards in the library can be avoided as quickly as possible * coming soon Skips and Glitches Blue House Skip Blue House Skip is the largest sequence break in the game and is also arguably the most difficult to trick learn. By performing Blue House Skip, Mario is able to perform a precise double jump and is then able to fall through the roof of the blue house. This gives Mario access to Chapter 5 much earlier than intended, and also skips a significant portion of Chapter 5's beginning. * See main article: Blue House Skip Early Train Early Train is a sequence break that tricks the game's trigger system into believing that Mario has progressed part of the way though Chapter 4. This trick can be used to skip over a large portion of Chapter 2, and automatically solves several puzzles within Dry Dry Ruins. Early Train can be performed as soon as Mario obtains Parakarry as a partner, however, Mario will need to enter Dry Dry desert before performing "Early Train" or it's effects will be invalidated. * See main article: Early Train Buzzar Skip Buzzar Skip allows Mario to skip the cutscene with Buzzar when headed from Mount Rugged to Dry Dry Desert. The skip utilizes a short out of bounds jump to skip the trigger that activates Buzzar's cutscene. Buzzar Skip is an invalidated trick and is currently only used in All Cards routes that do not use Clippy Boots. * See Buzzar Skip tutorial by GigaDB Chapter 2 Peach Cutscene Skip via Loading Zone Storage Peach Cutscene Skips are in bounds Loading Zone Storage tricks exclusive to the All Cards category that allow Mario to collect star spirit cards without triggering the associated Peach Cutscene. By having a loading zone stored while Mario collects a star spirit card, the loading zone can overwrite the Peach Cutscene, skipping it entirely. * See Loading Zone Storage * See Peach Cutscene Skips Category:Paper Mario chapters